


The Aftermath

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dark!Jon, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Public Sex, jealous!Jon, jonsa, possessive!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: In the six months since they broke up, Jon and Sansa have struggled to move on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So, I'm creating a series of Jealous Jon one shots, that I'll expand once we've hit the 3k mark :D Or once I cave. Either way, I know how much we all love Jealous!Jon, and I wanted to contribute.

Sansa tried on outfit after outfit, each one getting rejected by her best friend Jeyne. 

“God, Jeyne, why are you being so picky? It's just a date!”

“Um, it's your first date since Jon! Hello? Harry is so cute, you want to make a good impression don't you?”

“If I hadn't made a good impression, he wouldn't have asked me out,” Sansa snorted.

She'd met Harry Hardyng at an art gallery opening two weeks ago, and after multiple attempts, he finally persuaded her to go on a date with him.

Sansa pulled out a short black skirt, and tried it on with a light blue sleeveless blouse and black high heel sandals.

“That's it!” Jeyne exclaimed. “Why didn't you show me that first?”

Sansa lowered her eyes to the floor. “This was one of Jon’s favorite tops of mine… he loved how it brought out the color in my eyes.”

Sansa sat on her bed next to Jeyne with a sigh.

“What am I doing, Jeyne?” Sansa moaned.

“You're trying to move on! It's healthy!” She rubbed her distraught friend’s back. “Alright, so not this outfit. Let's find something else.”

They finally settled on a sleeveless black cocktail dress, which she dressed down with a jean jacket and sandals. 

Sansa swept her long red hair into a low bun, touched up her makeup, and headed out the door. She moved into Jeyne’s flat once Jon moved out of the one they’d shared for a year. 

Sometimes, she wished Jeyne could really grasp how devastating the breakup with Jon was. To Jeyne, Jon was just Sansa’s college sweetheart. But they'd been so much more. 

The night they broke up was the first time she ever saw Jon cry. After three years together, the thing that killed them was Jon’s ambition and Sansa’s inability to deal with it. He'd enrolled at the London School of Economics after university, and got a high paying job at one of London’s top consulting firms.

Sansa, meanwhile, had gotten a low paying job at an interior design company out of school, and hadn't been progressing in her career as much as she would've liked. She started to worry that Jon would eventually resent her for not having a high powered career, but she'd been too afraid to admit it. 

Six months ago, it all came to a head. They started arguing about something mundane, Sansa couldn’t even remember the original argument. But it ended with her screaming that he was going to hate her for being a failure, bursting into tears, and running out of the apartment. 

She knew it hadn’t been fair, and she wanted to turn around as soon as she got outside. But she kept walking, and made it to Jeyne’s, where she slept on the sofa crying. 

When she got home the next day, most of Jon’s things were gone. She’d tried calling him a hundred times, until his obnoxious friend Theon texted her and told her to lay off and give him space. She called him next, and cried until he told her to snap out of it, and that Jon would be back. 

He was wrong. 

Jon came back for the rest of his things while Sansa was at work two days later. He left money on the counter so she could stay in the flat, but she sent it back to him. They hadn’t spoken since, and she’d cried for days. She didn’t understand why he’d just leave. They’d had fights before; never to this extreme, but still…

Sansa tried to shake off her sadness before she walked into the restaurant. “This will not work if you’re thinking about him the whole time, stupid!” she thought. 

Harry stood up and kissed her on the cheek when she walked in, pulled her chair out for her, and waited until she was settled to sit down himself. It was a decent restaurant, formal but not too stuffy. She listened politely as he talked about his job and his life, and responded to questions when he asked, but she wasn’t committed to this conversation.

Sansa thought her heart might stop when she saw Jon walk in and sit at the bar with a redheaded woman. Harry noticed her eyes linger at the bar, and assumed it meant she wanted another drink. He offered to go get one for her, but she said she could go. 

Sansa walked to the end of the bar, making sure to be in Jon’s line of sight, but not making eye contact. She asked the bartender for another vodka tonic, and she felt his eyes burning into her. She flicked her eyes towards him with indifference before heading back to the table. 

She didn’t hear anything Harry said the rest of the night, and when he asked her if she wanted to go home with him, she nodded, if only to dull the ache between her legs, and soothe the stabbing pain in her heart. 

Harry was fine, there was nothing to complain about. But he wasn’t Jon. Even as Harry moved inside her, she imagined it was Jon. Nobody could light her skin on fire like he could. Every time they had sex, it was like they were discovering new things about each other, new ways to send them over the edge. She and Jon would hold hands and cling together as they gripped the edge of a mountain, and cry out when they finally let go.

Across London, Jon laid in bed while Ygritte sucked his dick, imagining it was Sansa’s mouth on him, trying to hold back the silent tears that came even as he erupted in Ygritte's mouth. Jon asked her to leave gruffly, and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again

Sansa laid in Harry’s arms after he fell asleep, and stared at the ceiling. How had things gotten so messy? Why didn’t he fight for her, for them? Would she ever find out? 

She’d spent three years falling in love with Jon, planning their futures together, thinking about the children they might have, the house they’d live in. Jon liked to joke that he was with Sansa so he’d have arm candy for all his corporate events, and she’d smack his arm every time. 

A month before the breakup, she’d been his date to the annual company gala. She’d worn a skintight sparkly black gown that showed off every curve of her body, and Jon had barely been able to keep himself from drooling all night. 

He wasn’t alone; all eyes were on her that night, and it made Jon furious. Towards the end of the night, when he was in the bathroom, an associate came up and tried to make a pass at Sansa. He’d clearly been drinking, and Sansa tried to let him down gently, but he kept persisting. When Jon came back from the bathroom, the guy had her up against the wall. His heart hit the floor until he saw Sansa knee him in the groin and scratch his face. 

Jon fucked her in the elevator of their flat when they got home; he couldn’t even wait to get inside. Seeing her defend herself, it made him so hard he could barely stand when they got out of the cab. He pulled the emergency hold button on the elevator and was inside her so quickly she didn’t even have time to react. 

When they finally got into the flat, he took her again on the kitchen table. 

“That’s right, Sansa, who do you belong to?” he growled as he pounded into her.  
“Unnnnnnnnn!” was all she could moan.  
“That’s not an answer!” he growled again.  
“Y-YOU! I belong to YOU!” she cried. 

And then, all of a sudden, she belonged to nobody. She’d never feel him inside her again, never feel the joy of him devouring her with his mouth, covering her in kisses from head to toe; she’d never feel him bite her inner thigh before fucking her with his tongue, never feel him lace his fingers through hers when they finished. 

Sansa blinked away tears and got up to leave. Harry didn’t even move, and she didn’t want to wake him and explain why she was leaving his bed crying. 

Harry called her the next day, to make sure she’d gotten home alright. He sheepishly apologized for falling asleep. She assured him it was alright, and agreed to a second date. Maybe if she couldn’t erase the hurt of her breakup altogether, she could at least numb the pain. 

She didn’t ask for Jeyne’s help getting ready this time. Harry was taking her to a club, and she wanted to dress up. He’d been okay in bed, she’d been so disengaged she couldn’t have reached an orgasm if he’d really tried, but it was nice to be in someone’s arms, even if they were the wrong ones. 

Sansa heard Harry’s breath hitch as she sauntered up to him at the club. This time, she’d gone with a tight, short black skirt, black stilettos, and a low-cut sleeveless gold sequin top. She’d styled her hair into a slick ponytail, and done up her makeup heavily. She needed to feel something, anything to remind her that she was still alive. 

They got inside and started with shots of tequila. Sansa was always friskier with tequila, and she really wanted to cut loose tonight. She led Harry onto the dance floor. 

They started out having fun, before the tequila hit her and she started to grind on him. Guys all around were staring at her, trying to figure out how that lucky bastard had scored her. 

Harry finally growled in her ear that if she wasn’t careful he’d take her right on the dance floor, and for a second he sounded so much like Jon it made her close her eyes and smile. 

“Alright, let’s go back to the bar then. We don’t want to cut the evening too short now, do we?” 

That smile faded as soon as they started towards the bar. There he was again. That son of a bitch! How was he here?! Was he spying on her? 

Jon stood there glowering at them, with some dumb looking blonde on his arm. She was hot, with huge fake tits and not a thought in her head. Jon was uncomfortable being set up with her even before he had the great misfortune of seeing Sansa grinding on that guy. 

Sansa grabbed Harry’s arm and dug her nails into it. 

“Are you ok, Sansa? You look like you just saw a ghost.” 

Sansa chuckled. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just didn’t want to lose you in the crowd,” she lied. 

They settled at the bar, and she could feel Jon’s eyes boring a hole in the back of her head. She sat up straight, and kept her hand on Harry’s leg, being sure to bat her eyelashes at him often. 

She looked around briefly after a while, and Jon wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “Thank God,” she thought. “Seriously, how the fuck did he know I was here?” 

The truth was, he had no idea she would be. His friend Theon had practically forced him to ask this chick out, and told him to take her to a club instead of his usual boring dates. Jon punched him in the shoulder for that one. He was miserable from the moment he picked her up. 

Sansa excused herself to use the toilet. She almost died of fright when she felt a man come up behind her, wrap one hand around her waist and clamp one over her mouth as he dragged her into the bathroom. 

Jon released her once he’d locked the door, and she whirled on him with the hardest slap she could muster. Before she knew what she was doing, she’d crushed her body against his, writhing in agony as he rubbed his hands up and down her curves. 

“Sansa,” he whispered. 

She pulled back. “You don’t get to say my name. You left me,” she hissed.

“Sansa, please,” he moaned, moving his hand up her skirt. Sansa whimpered, and he pulled her in for a kiss, probing her tongue with his mouth. 

“Jon,” she mewled into his lips. He slid her thong aside and slipped his fingers inside her. 

“You hurt me,” she cried softly. “I hate you- OH God!” she meant to pull away but he found her clit and pinched it, sending shockwaves through her body. 

“Please, Sansa, please,” he groaned in her ear. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Sansa bit back a sob, and whispered, “I missed you.” She finally let her eyes meet his and she nodded.

Jon unzipped his pants and slid inside her before she could change her mind. He backed her up against the bathroom stall door, and held her there as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her hair out of the ponytail so he could smell it while he fucked her. 

As their cores melted together, all she could do was cry out, burying her face into his neck. She couldn’t help letting some tears fall onto his shirt. Jon’s own tears fell into her hair.

“I’m so sorry, Sansa,” he kept repeating. “I need you, I’m so sorry. I made a terrible mistake.” 

Sansa kept whimpering as he thrust up into her. She hated him so much, he’d shattered her heart into a million pieces, this was so wrong! 

But how could it be wrong when having him inside her made her feel at home for the first time since he left?


End file.
